The Story of A Hero's and Villain's Night Out
The Story of A Hero's and Villain's Night Out is a Crossover film created by Spaceface. Plot The is set in the bedroom of a child named Noah, where he usually sleeps in and hangs out with some other acquaintances, including Tigger, Snoopy, Roger Rabbit, Miller Mouse, an Animal Genie, and Ulrica Unicorn. One night, Noah is very excited when he hears that Clarice is coming over to play with him, but his mood then changes when he also hears that Clarice's unnamed father (here called the father Reindeer) told her that look after Clarice for the afternoon. When they come to Noah's house, The father Reindeer hosts a story-time session consisting of four stories. Once he to starts to read the whole book, Noah soon gets sleepy and starts to have a dream where the father Reindeer is bored reading the same stories he's read several times before, and has an idea to keep her daughter awake: As a game, he asks Vicky, Ronno, Vector, Br'er Fox, Awful Alvin, Norman Price, Darren Dongle, Captain Gutt, The Blockheads, Moby The Robot, and Taminella Grinderfall to put them back where they belong, when suddenly the book is possessed by the spirits of several Villains, namely Sailor John, Burger-Beard, The Sour Kangaroo, Count Orlok, Piella Bakewell, and Constantine, who suck most of players of father Reindeer's little game in, and allow them to help alter the stories to their advantage, without the presence of happy endings. Noah, with all his stenght and courage, grabs the book and stops it from opening up another vortex, and father Reindeer, in state of fright, while watching the whole thing fleas in terror, and runs for his live. Blueberry the Blue Fairy-Bear then appears and explains that stories live on in the hearts of readers when it becomes alive in the imagination of the person who've known, loved and read the story before, but without the happy endings, the heroes would be left in peril with the villains put in control. This horrifies Noah , as Blueberry tells him that the stories were left unresolved, allowing the respective Storybook villains - Piella, Count Orlok, Sailor John, Burger-Beard, Constantine, and Sour Kangaroo- to take over and rewrite their respective stories to ensure their victories over the heroes, so, she decides that Noah, Tigger, Roger, Miller, Snoopy Ulrica, and the Animal Genie, along with Clarice, will go into the stories and stop the villains from changing the endings. disappears into the sky, Thomas believes that if you wish and believe, they can accompish anything. After Noah and his friends sings When You Wish Upon A Star, two doorknobs named Left and Right come to life from the book and decided to test tba by naming what his favorite heroes are, as identification in order to pass, to which he sucessfully passes the test and then Left and Right opens the doors to a mysterious portal. Noah, Tigger, Snoopy, Miller Mouse, Roger Rabbit, Ulrica Unicorn, and the Animal genie venture into the worlds of the stories to correct the happy endings. Each story and their worlds have been drastically altered by the villains. In the altered stories, Piella Bakewell (from A Matter of Loaf and Death), along with Vicky, Awful Alvin, Taminella, and Count Orlok (from Nosferatu), has built a giant house resembling Wallace and Gromit's "Top Bun" bakery, and has put Perdita to sleep and intends to do the same to everyone else in her kingdom, and the miniature poodle, Fluffles have also been imprisoned by Piella but Noah rescues her, and tba with the help of his friends and Fluffles use the spellbook to free Pongo, whom trapped by magic, so that Pongo cuddles up, and kisses Perdita to wake her up. Constantine (from Muppets Most Wanted) forces a now flightless Rocky to endlessly perform humiliating stunts in his circus, and Noah along with Tigger, Snoopy, and Roger Rabbit help Rocky fly again by making the circus contraption perfect so that they can force Ronno, Norman Price, and the Blockheads to perform the humiliating stunts. Ariel has been turned into a mermaid by The Sour Kangaroo (from Horton Hears a Who!), Vector (who is her king) and Darren Dongle (who have been made into Captain of the Asparagus guards), and separated from her bottom and legs (complete with a purple bottom bathing-suit), and Noah, Clarice, and Miller Mouse, along with the others find Ariel as a mermaid to piece her back together as a human, so that Bugs Bunny can lead them home. Finally, Kermit the Frog is older than usual (either around 60 or 70 years), which makes it too hard for him to fight Sailor John (from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure), Burger-Beard (from Sponge Out of Water), Captain Gutt, and Br'er Fox, and Noah picks up Kermit's sword to win the swashbuckling swordfight against Captain Gutt, Burger-Beard, Sailor John and their pirate crew, so that the Crocodile can chase them away, and Kermit turns back into a younger frog again. After restoring the true endings, Noah, his friends, and Clarice are confronted by the villains who invade by taking all of the happy ending pages, changing the bedroom into a battlefield mixed with their four areas. Noah uses the storybook as a shield, systematically destroying the villains' forces until they are defeated. Each of Noah's friends take turns singing a song about the villains (Go Burger-Beard, and Sailor John, Ahoy, The Sour Kangaroo throws balls at us,'' Constantine's a Bad Boss'', and Apple Haters) while using the book to deflect the villains' attacks and defeats each one (Burger-Beard and Sailor John are both sent flying with Br'er Fox by a reflected cannonball, Piella is eaten alive by a crocodile off-screen, The Sour Kangaroo surrenders along with Vector and Darren when a hedge maze topiary statue she hides in is destroyed by Noah and Miller shooting Hedgehogs, Constantine is knocked unconscious by a well aimed custard pie while Ronno, Norman Price, and the Blockheads manage to flee, and finally Count Orlok turns into dust and is blown away by the wind, and Taminella, with her magic destoryed, is transformed into a Bird and flew away - Never to be seen again, while Vicky and Alvin run in fright). After all of the happy endings are restored, Noah stands in victory, claiming he's won the battle. However, Moby The Robot, the final villain, manages to catch up to Noah and his friends and corners them at the cliff. When all hope of escape seems lost, a giant robotic spider emerges from the ground with Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz fighting over the controls They briefly tangle before Perry pulls a lever on the control panel and drives the spider back into the ground, which causes Moby to be knocked off the cliff to his death. Following this, a series of strange events occur taking a turn for the outrageous. Noah to see , then finds out that Tigger and Roger Rabbit juggling corn dogs, then finds out that Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse are actually marionettes being controlled by a giant marionette Wander under the control of a Talking Zebra. When Mrs. Comineio makes a marriage proposal to Noah, he realizes that none of the events from after the beginning were real and that he is in a dream, which causes himself to wake up and finds himself in bed. After this, Noah wakes up much to his relief, and tells his friends about the dream he had. Clarice is also told as she gives him news for Noah: Her father have not only been bored from reading the stories as well as Noah (just like in the dream), but he was also got a little tired after reading all four story, so she decides to let him call the thing off, go home and sleep in earlier for the evening. This makes Noah relieved and Blueberry returns, adding a new tale to the book called "A Villain's Night Out" that describes the events of Noah's dream. After a while, Clarice agrees with Noah that she'd be better babysitting without her father for every next time, and then later that evening, Noah, his friends, and Clarice all snuggle up to sleep in his bed, with Snoopy trying to figure a way into the cramped space at the end. Songs * When You Wish Upon A Star * I'm a Punk (A Kratunkulous Schnunk) * I Wanna Scare Myself * Whoop-de-Dooper Bounce * Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) * The Miller Mouse Club March (a spoof on The Mickey Mouse Club March) * Go Burger-Beard, and Sailor John, Ahoy (a spoof on Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy) * The Sour Kangaroo throws balls at us * Constantine's a Bad Boss * Apple Haters * Sleep, Baby, Sleep * TBA (end credits) * "The Credits Song" (end credits) Trivia * This film takes place after TBA. * Most of the end of Noah's dream is similar to the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", when Candace wakes up from her dream. * This movie's plot follows closely to the 1999 point-and-click CD-ROM video/computer game, Disney's Villains' Revenge, but with different characters and elements, and instead of being involved as a simple interactive "point-and-click" puzzle method in various forms, it features some film-styled scenes and songs taking place of the point-and-click parts. There also some elements different from the game: ** Most of the movie's plot (excluding the beginning and the end) takes place in a dream. ** Clarice's Father reveals that he is bored reading the same stories he's read several times before so often for years that they put anyone whom he read the stories (Clarice most of all) to sleep. ** Surprisingly, some new scenes are added at the end to make to it even more happy. Additionally, the songs take place of the click and point parts of the game (execpt for the two scenes in the beginning, where Noah and his friends tries to identify his favorite heroes, and father Reindeer's game). **Noah's enemies help the villains take over the stories in the dream. * This is be the first (and so far only) Spaceface film to take place in dream. Allusions